My Dilemma 2.0
A finales de 2012, Rock Mafia confirmó que se había hecho un remix de My Dilemma, que fue titulado "My Dilemma 2.0" y habría una colaboración en este proyecto, del famoso rapero Flo Rida, cosa que fue confirmada mediante Twitter, ya que Rock Mafia mencionó a este artista en una de las publicaciones de su cuenta. Lamentablemente, esta misma cuenta publicó que Hollywood Records no autorizó el lanzamiento del tema pero más tarde dijo que rogaría porque se pueda publicar en soundcloud. Tiempo más tarde, Rock Mafia publicó un tweet que decía que es posible que My Dilemma 2.0 sea incluido en el próximo álbum de la banda. Finalmente esto resultó cierto, apareció en el primer álbum recopilatorio de Selena Gomez: "For You", solo que sin incluir a Flo Rida. Letra Letra original= You make me so upset sometimes I feel like I could lose my mind The conversation goes nowhere Cuz you're never gonna take me there And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be Here is my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you Your eyes have told a thousand lies But I believe them when they look in mine I heard the rumors but you won't come clean I guess I'm hoping it's because of me And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be Here is my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you I could live without you Your smile, your eyes, The way you make me feel inside I could live without you But I don't wanna, I don't wanna, oh You make me so upset sometimes Here is my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you |-|Letra traducida= A veces me haces enfadar tanto Siento como si pudiera perder la cabeza La conversación va a ninguna parte Porque tú nunca me llevaras allí Y yo sé lo que sé Y sé que no eres bueno para mí Sí, yo sé lo que sé Y sé que no está destinado a ser Aquí está mi dilema La mitad de mí te quiere Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar Mi-mi-mi dilema Desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti Pero me encuentro atraída hacia mi dilema Mi dilema Eres tú Eres tú Tus ojos han dicho mil mentiras Pero yo les creo cuando ellos me miran He oído los rumores, pero no los aclararás Supongo que estoy esperando que sea por mí Y yo sé lo que sé Y sé que no eres bueno para mí Sí, yo sé lo que sé Y sé que no está destinado a ser Aquí está mi dilema La mitad de mí te quiere Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar Mi-mi-mi dilema Desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti Pero me encuentro atraída hacia mi dilema Mi dilema Eres tú Eres tú Un día te quiero luego ya no Te necesito y después ya no No puedo vivir contigo o sin ti No puedo vivir contigo o sin ti Aquí está mi dilema La mitad de mí te quiere Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar Mi-mi-mi dilema Desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti Pero me encuentro atraída hacia mi dilema Mi dilema Eres tú Eres Tú Mi-mi-mi dilema Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia. Véase también Categoría:Canciones